have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GodzillaFan1/Have Fun Wiki 2.0
Well..... August 10th is very far away from now, and I've had a lot on my mind this month. What's been on my mind? Well first off, even though I'm blocked, that doesn't mean I don't visit Wiki every day. I still do. Now that's out of the way, lets see whats been on my mind. Even though its only been a month since I got blocked, I think I've matured a little. How did I mature a little? Well, I'm laying off of the troll writing. At least for this Wiki. Also, some stuff I've said in the chat was really immature. However, I'm still a VERY VERY clumsly person. That also means I have a hard time understanding some things, and just makig mistakes a lot. Now before we get to the important stuff, let me just say a few more little things. First off, I'm not really a brony anymore. I've not watch the show since the begining of May. And I don't plan on watching it anytime soon. However, I will watch the MLP movie (Equestria Girls) that came out recently. I also plan watching season 4 whenever its realesed (I think it comes out winter) Well enough of that. Its time for the important stuff. The REALLY imporatnt stuff. I plan on adding and changing alot of stuff on this. Trust me, these changes are GOOD. Here's a list: - Userboxes - I will leave a message on your talk page if you want userboxes. What are user boxes? Well, userboxes are these boxes that are placed on the right of you profile. I will give more info about these userboxes on August 10th. - New Background - Newest Blog Post List - Dafuq is dat? Well, a list of the newest Blogs will be listed on the main page. - Removing Fourms? - I MIGHT remove the Fourms. Serioulsy? What's the point of having them when we have Blogs? Hmm....... final decision will be made August 10th. - Warning Templates - Not everyone likes swearing and troll language. So I've decided to add a template to articles that have swearing or troll language that says,"WARNING this article contains harsh language!" or "WARNING this article is NSFW!" and "WARNING this article has troll language!". - A Better Home Page - Face it, the homepage sucks hard. So I might redesign it and add stuff like, "Featured Article" and stuff n' stuff like that. =P - Some Redesigned Media Wiki Pages And Minnor Tweaks - - Color Change? - Hmm... you know....... gray is a boring color right? So I might consider changing the color. But I don't know what color would fit. Give your thoughts in the comments. - More Gallerys - A screencap gallery will be hear soon. - More Polls On The Homepage And Poll Archives - - Better Badges - - Getting Rid of Categories That Are Wirten In Troll Language - - Adding New User Group - What could it be? - Putting An End To Making Random Users Admin, Chat Mod, Ect - Hmm..... remember the last time we made a random user admin? *cough* 343 *cough*. There's also a crap ton of useless chat mods. Lets not make random users admins and chat mods from now on. okay? So yeah. Pretty big update isn't it? I like to call this update: "Have Fun Wiki 2.0". I will update this Blog Post if I get anymore ideas for changes. Also, PLEASE DON'T '''DO THESE CHANGES FOR ME!!! I''' will do the changes, DON'T DO THEM YOUR SELF PLEASE!!!! Anyway, PLEASE leave a comment and tell me what you think of these changes. This has been GodzillaFan1, sighning off.... Category:Blog posts